Zeraton
Echo 1 has allowed the Zeraton to be used by other users on the Wiki provided that they stay true to the material in this article. If not, FEAR THE REPRIMEND!!! "We are not native to your... what do you call it?" "Universe." -Tali Aruvann and Malachi talking for the first time. The Zeraton are a space-faring species native to the now destroyed planet of Tormzem. History Not much is known about the Zeraton. They did have knowledge of the Great Beings, known to them as "The Creators". Their homeworld or Tormzem was destroyed in a massive supernova, but the species escaped. The entire population is currently spread across countless worlds, but teams are searching for a new planet to call home. Early History According to a few documents, the Zeraton did not evolve, but somehow appeared on Tormzem about 200,000 years before the great cataclysm. They industrialized surprisingly fast, and became space fairing within their first 4,000 years of existence. Tormzem Supernova After 50,000 years, the home star of Tormzem, Solar, went supernova, blowing apart itself and all planets within its system. Nearby stars also combusted as well, as if the homeworld were "schedueled" for destruction. Luckily, the Zeraton had known about this and escaped the system before the explosion happened. Homeworld The Zeraton are now currently searching for a new homeworld, with multiple ships scouring the galactic universe for any sign of a planet that could support them. Biology The Zeraton stand about as tall as a Toa, and have slim, tall bodies. They're very tough and can lift heavy objects with ease. They are also completely organic, like humans. Also like humans, they have a fixed life span, but much larger. Most Zeraton live to be two-hundred or two-hundred-fifty. A drawback, however, is that the Zeraton breathe a delicate mix of oxygen, nitrogen, and xenon molecules, and cannot function outside of a Kraaakl or Aegis biosuit. If the suit ruptures, it must be sealed off quickly or else the Zeraton will die of asphyxiation. The Zeraton also have a remarkably weak immune system, which could take months to fight off a simple cold. The Zeraton have no elemental powers, except for the few who were experimented upon by the great beings. Tali is a prime example. Aegis Mk III Suits can have capacitors that allow for two elemental energies to be used, which often prove effective in battle. The average life-span for a Zeraton is about two-hundred years, provided that they are not stricken by disease. This lifetime constriction means that the Zeraton need to reproduce, unlike the Matoran. Technology Weapons The Zeraton long ago abandoned the sword and shield for guns and ammo. They've perfected the bullet, and have shared this technology with the Order of Mata Nui. Samples of their ballistics weapons were discovered years prior to their entry into the Matoran Universe, suggesting that they may have had contact with the Matoran prior to the fall of Mata Nui. Space Travel Sublight Engines The Zeraton use either antimatter (antiproton, in specific) or ion thrusters to achieve propulsion under light speed, allowing for quick travel between planets or moons. Faster-Than-Light (FTL) When traveling between solar systems, the Zeraton use a gravitational lensing interstellar drive (GLIS Drive) to instantaneously travel between interstellar distances. It operates by creating a heavy gravitational field, that literally "squeezes" a starship into another point in the universe. Armor Aegis Aegis Armor is the standard powered armor for all Zeraton. The armor scrubs air of all compounds, and adds the chemicals the Zeraton need to survive, allowing the wearer to survive in many environments (excluding space). Aegis armor has been used for countless years, and is the most advanced suit a Zeraton can wear. Most armor makes the Zeraton look similar to Toa. Variants *Aegis Mark I- a simple air-scrubbing full-body suit. *Aegis Mark II- an advanced, environmental exploration suit. *Aegis Mark III- a military variant of the Aegis. It can sustain weapon fire. The Aegis Mark III also has the stunning ability to employ elemental energies in battle. **Building Instructions: Just use a Toa Metru body, attach a Hordika foot or Nuva chest piece to the body. Colors and other armor are optional. Kraaakl The Kraaakl is a more traditional variant of armor, worn by high status individuals. It is usually form-fitting, black, and has gold trim. Kraaakl armor is regarded as being one of the most honorable tools a Zeraton can have, and only prominent individuals wear them. **Building Instructions: Use a black Toa Metru body and limbs, and have the mask, chest armor, and weapons gold colored. Chest piece is a gold Bohrok or Bohrok Kal shield. Culture Religion The Zeraton have an ancestral theology, believing that their ancestors, with the help of a supreme God, help sustain their species for all time. They also believe that all Zeraton go to a heaven, but all criminals go to one of three hells, each hell fitting a different crime, such as theft, assault, and murder. Naming Most Zeraton have two names, a personal name for which they are identified, and a family name, which allows them to trace their lineage. Nearly all Zeraton family names end in "vann", a word of an ancient language which means "lineage", or "continuation". Government Zeraton Empire Many Zeraton fall under the jurisdiction of the Zeraton, which makes decisions for the species as a whole. The Council contains representatives of every Zeraton world, and is based on a popular vote system. "Ascension Groups" The Ascension Groups are multiple, rebellious organizations working against the main Zeraton empire. They are totalitaristic, preferring a select few rulers controlling all aspects of life. These groups also have considerable intelligence capabilities, as they had a spy on the starship Unova. Zeraton Worlds *Tormzem (Destroyed in a supernova)- Their homeworld, once a beautiful garden world. It is now a rubble field orbiting a pulsar, and cannot be returned to. *Vlannur- A colony that was founded to mine Titanium for Aegis Armor suits. It is mountainous and rocky. *Zerothi- A small world that was colonized to support a population. Most residents are farmers. The world is noted as one of few that allows the Zeraton to function without their biosuits. *Apparana XXI- A cold, icy world that is mined for gold and other substances. *Thyreliss IV- A garden world. Hostile animal life keeps the Zeraton from fully colonizing the planet. *Draihull- A desert planet, colonized by the survivors of a crash landing. The planet was forgotten and its status is unknown. *Gaerrus IV- A military base planet that houses the Zeraton's only permanent command base. The planet is probably one of the most prominent worlds in Zeraton Space, and has one of the largest populations as well. *Revasain- A "fringe world", it is also unknown if any inhabitants are still alive. It is believed to be a headquarters of the Ascension Groups. Notable Individuals *Tali Aruvann *Commander Akatar Toruvann *Lieutenant Saren Tanuvann *Rogue Aruvann Trivia *The species name was made by IceBite. *The homeworld name was created by Collector 1. *The armor names were created by ZarkaRaiden and Scorpion665. *All the planet names were suggestions by other users in the naming contest. *They were partially inspired by the Quarians of the Mass Effect games. *The Zeraton were designed by Echo 1's friend Spartan132. Category:Sapient Species Category:Organic Species